The present invention relates to a motorcycle trunk and a motorcycle with an attached motorcycle trunk.
The German Patent Document No. DE 198 41 748 A1 discloses a motorcycle, where a side trunk is disposed on both sides in the area of the rear wheel. The shape of the side trunks is adapted to the design of the motorcycle fairing. In the center of the motorcycle a top case, whose side areas border on the side trunks in the downward direction, is mounted on both motorcycle trunks.
The object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle trunk system, which is optimized with respect to the attachment possibilities of additional luggage.
The basic principle of the invention consists of a trunk system, which together with a luggage rack, disposed in the rear area of the motorcycle, forms a plane. The result is an expanded, stable supporting surface for additional luggage.
The motorcycle trunk(s) and the luggage rack do not have to be absolutely flat over the entire surface of their upper sides, but rather the design can be adapted to the rest of the motorcycle. Rather, it is sufficient if the upper sides of the motorcycle trunk(s) and the luggage rack exhibit several elevations, whose upper sides in turn are also flat. Then, the additional luggage to be fastened lies primarily only on the elevations lying in a plane. The elevations can be made preferably of different material than that of the motorcycle trunk. The upper sides of the elevations can be rubberized, for example, or coated with another anti-slip material, a feature that facilitates fastening the luggage.
Interacting fastenings means, located on the side of the motorcycle and trunk(s), are provided to attach the motorcycle trunk(s) to the motorcycle. For example, the inner side wall of the motorcycle trunk can exhibit a hook-like fastening element, which can be suspended from an allocated fastening element on the side of the motorcycle.
Preferably the motorcycle-sided fastening element is connected as one piece to the luggage rack. This feature has the advantage that the luggage rack and the motorcycle-sided fastening element can be produced in one working step, for example, as an injection molded part. Thus, a fastening element, which is to be attached subsequently to the motorcycle frame and which is intended for the trunk, can be dispensed with, at least in the upper trunk area.
The interacting fastening elements on the trunk side and/or the motorcycle side exhibit preferably a locking mechanism to close securely the motorcycle trunk. The lock can be integrated, for example, into the motorcycle trunk.
According to a further development of the invention, the motorcycle trunk can be pulled out laterally. That is, the motorcycle trunk exhibits a sliding wall member, which makes it possible to adjust the width of the trunk in the transverse direction of the motorcycle. If, for example, in city traffic there is no need for the entire possible trunk volume, then the trunk can be pushed together laterally. In so doing, the entire width of the motorcycle is decreased, a feature that contributes to an improvement of the driving safety.
Preferably it is provided that the luggage rack is disposed below a removable passenger seat bench. If the driver is driving alone, the passenger seat bench can be removed and the luggage rack and the upper side of the motorcycle trunk(s) can be used as the luggage support.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.